


What is Left

by Bakageta



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Fortuna rebuild, Nero practices restraint through catharsis, and Kyrie contemplates while baking chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Left

When Nero slams his fist down onto the kitchen table, Kyrie isn't surprised. Partly because she heard Nero as came in, but mainly because he'd done the same thing every day for the past week. The only thing that really surprises Kyrie is that he hasn't broken the table, and, really, the fact that he can hold back enough to spare a piece of furniture is enough to quiet any anxiety she feels when she catches a glimpse of the devil bringer.

"They're all fucking batshit crazy." Nero declares as he all but falls into his seat at the table.

"What happened?" Kyrie asks as she tends to the chicken in the oven.

"Another one of those damn Order nuts showed up at the work site."

And Kyrie can all but fill in the blanks.

The citizens of Fortuna had begun rebuilding only days after their city had been nearly destroyed. However, they'd soon realized that, even though Sanctus had been killed and the Hellgates had been destroyed, the demons that had come through the gates before their destruction were still very much alive. So, those who had been the Order's demon slayers organized themselves, forming guards for both the workers and areas that were free of any demonic infestation and eventually patrols that would slay demons before they got close enough to be a threat.

But in the same way that there were demons that had survived Sanctus, there were followers of the Order who had survived the downfall of the church itself. They blamed both Nero and Dante, but only Nero had remained in Fortuna for them to take vengeance on. In the past week the devout followers had begun to verbally attack Nero as he did his guard duty and Kyrie had guessed that it was only a matter of time before they would grow brave enough to attempt more.

"No one was hurt?" Kyrie asks when she's done checking the chicken's temperature.

"No," Nero says; his human hand clenched into a fist and resting on the table while the devil bringer rests, tense with its claw-like fingers curved and ready to tear, on his leg underneath the table.

' _I haven't hurt anyone yet.'_ Kyrie can read in the tension that fills the air and every line of Nero's body.

She doesn't sigh. If she did, Nero would think he'd done something wrong, though he would never say anything.

"You're tense." Kyrie says.

Nero doesn't say anything, and Kyrie's not surprised. For as long as she's known him, Nero's been more adept at trash talk than conversation.

"I think there's one more patrol going out tonight, go with them."

He looks at her warily.

Kyrie knows he's still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that she doesn't run screaming at his slightest movement. She can't blame him. When she first saw the devil bringer she had been terrified, both for herself and for Nero and Credo.

"Go, kill demons, do whatever you need to do to relax. I understand."

And she was pretty sure she did. Even before the fiasco that had brought down the Order, Nero had been the kind of person who needed to be moving to release all the emotions and frustrations that built up. Kyrie sang, Nero did it by punching and cutting demons until they dissolved or stopped moving, whichever came first.

Kyrie watches as Nero stands and straightens his coat, and when he's about to leave, she speaks.

"Just remember to come back before the chicken gets too cold."

' _I'll wait for you."_ She leaves unspoken.

Nero's smirk lets her know he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into the DMC fandom and the second I've posted here, please let me know how I did!


End file.
